CCBCCL!
by gadhadada
Summary: and the Story Continues...!


**_I knew, many of the Readers or few Writers are Tense or Upset on My Abrupt Absence..._**

 ** _and few thinking that I say GoodBye to FF..._**

 ** _Basically Bacchun,_**

 ** _My Mother Spinal Cord Vertebrae Damaged and now She is Mostly in Bed Rest..._**

 ** _I m on Her Helping Duty and because of that Incident, doesn't concentrate on anything..._**

 ** _Hope You all Understand My Point..._**

 ** _I m Not giving any Time Frame for coming back but Yes, I m trying to Work on My Pending Stories when will get Time..._**

 ** _I m really Sorry Baccha Party, especially those whose REQUEST's still Resting on My PM but I Think You all Understand..._**

 _ **I m also** **Apologizing**_ **to Writers whose Stories I was Following and then Suddenly Missing their Updates (AngelBetu/Crazy-MD)...**

 ** _chalo Bacchun, Lets See Kub Mulaqat hoti hy... OK..._**

 ** _Ill Try Not too Late and You All Forget a Small, Sohna, Gudda, Ghubru Jawan Parrot...!_**

* * *

 ** _The Story is Only a Time Past..._**

 ** _the First Para is DAYA SIR DUKHI STORY which is in Regular Font while ABHIJEET Sir Comments/Thoughts/Murmurs are in BOLD Font's_**

the Second Para is ABHIJEET SIR REPLY to that Dukhi Story which is in Regular Font while DAYA Sir Comments/Thoughts/Murmurs are in BOLD Font's ** _  
_**

* * *

 ** _choti choti Baatein_**

 ** _choty choty Lamhein_**

 _Haan haan Pata hy_ _ **(kuch zyada hee pata hy Sahab ko)**_ _, dekho Abhi… acha Choryey Isy… haan tou Main Aap Logun ko abhi Kal ki Baat bata rha tha… Main Bathroom mein Slip ho gaya_ _ **(Abhi Zyada Hahahaha krnay ki zarurat nahi hy)**_ _, arry bhae ho jata hy kabhi kabhi_ _ **(itna Mota Nahi hun Main, Samjhy, hunh)**_ _khair, Main nay kaha kay Abhi thora Mujthy Uthany mein Help karo tou Buddhy Sahab kehty hain kay Main Shareef Baccha hun, aisy kesy kisi kay Bathroom mein ghuss jaon_ _ **(aur nahi tou kya, najany Sahab kis Hulye mein hun)**_ _kaha bhi Main ny kay Main Brush kr rha hun, magar Na jee_ _ **(ye Dophair kay 3 bajy kaun sa waqt hota hy Brush krnay ka)**_ _Lunch kay baad bhi Brush krna chahyey, isy Hyegeine kehty hain_ _ **(jee Sahab HIGH GENE, Pagal)**_ _, khair phir Main Buht Mushkilun sy Utha kay dekhun_ _ **(kaun sy Jor Salamat hain, aur kaun sy Tukh)**_ _itna bhi Kamzor Nahi hun_ _ **(ahan, tou Krich Krich ki aawaz kyun aa rhi thi, Sahab kay Sockets sy)**_ _bas Bak Bak krwa lo, thora sa Hil jata hy Aadmi, magar Nahi jee, haan tou Main ny kaha kay bhae Dr ko dikha lety hain tou Aawaz aayii_ _ **(No Money)**_ _ufff sochyey, kesi Buri Soch hy is Buddhy Aadmi ki, bas Samjhta hy kay Meri Nazar is kay Paisun pr hy_ _ **(aur Debt Card, Ghari aur Wallet pr bhi)**_ _hunh, aik baar Ghalati sy_ _ **(jaan kr)**_ _Buddhy Miyaan ki Ghari kya Pehan lii,_ _ **(haan tou Pehni hee kyun thi bhala, wo bhi Jaan kr)**_ _Jaldi thi, Chester pr Sath hee Meri Ghari bhi thi, Dekha Nahi, magar Na jee jo Yaqeen aa jaye is Aadmi ko, Tanny dy dy kr Mushkil kr diya hy Jeena_ _ **(pr kya karun, Jeena tou hy Wo bhi Buddhy Aadmi ki Salary pr)**_ _, haan haan tou kaun sa Ghazab dha diya, Aik Gold ki Chain hee tou lii hay_ _ **(27000 rupay ki)**_ _tou, kya hua, Bach tou gaye na kitnay saaray Paisy_ _ **(haan bhae, ihsaan kiya jo 2000 rupay la kr Hath mein Thama diye, ye Keh kr yehi Tankah aayii hy ATM mein)**_ _haan tou banda Aapny kharchy kay liye bhi tou Paisy rakkhy ga na ya saaray Baray Miyaan kay Hath mein Jama krwa dy ga kay kahen idhar udhar gira dein, aur Tax bhi tou lagta hy_ _ **(ahan, tou Char Qadam ky faslay sy Paisy Withdraw karany pr Sahab ko itna Ghunda gardi Tax dena paray ga)**_ _, phir wohi, acha charein tou Main bata rha tha kay Meri Chain Mujh pr Buht Suit kr rhi thi, Sub nay Tareef ki kay Daya Tum tou Buht Jach rhy ho_ _ **(Abhijeet kay Paisun sy Ayyashi kr ky)**_ _hunh, haan tou ho gaye Buddhy Miyaan Jealous, Mujhy tou Malum hee tha, Zara jo Mery Husn ki Tareef Bardasht ho Baray Sahab ko_ _ **(husn… hahahhahahhaha)**_ _Abhi, haan tou Jealousy mein dy dii Mujhy Bad Dua_ _ **(aur Sahab Gir paray Bathroom mein)**_ _Corrected Sir, Slip ho gaya tha… haaan tou jesy hee Main Slip hua aur Madad kay liye Buddhy Aadmi ko Aawaz dii Puri Surety sy kay Ander aa kr Mujhy Uthany mein Help kr do Bhai, bas Ghussy ander, Chain Uthai jo Slip hoty samy Mery Galy sy Nikl kr Farash pr thi, apni Gardan mein daali aur ye ja wo ja_ _ **(tou zahir hy, aadmi Qeemti Cheezun ki hee madad krta hy)**_ _acha tou Baray Miyaan kay liye wo Chain Zyada Qeemti hay, Mujh sy, yani Mujh sy_ _ **(beta, Sonay ki hy)**_ _, Buddhy, Main bhi Sonay ka hee hun_ _ **(ahan, ye Ghalat Fehmi kesy hui Sahab ko)**_ _…._

* * *

 _O0000000o0000000000o000000000_

 _Ooooooo0ooooooooooo0oooooooooo_

* * *

 _Aur phir Sahab nay Apni Jaado bhari Nazar Mujh Ghareeb pr daali aur Meri Saari masti Hawa ho gayii_ _ **(aww Boss, Tum aisa Samjhty ho)**_ _, Nahi Daya, tu tou Heera hy Heera_ _ **(nah, Mujhy malum hy Tum Mujhy Jaan kr Heera bol rhy ho, Us ki koi Re-Sale Value Nahi hy na)**_ _, Ain, tou kis Bewakoof nay kaha hy kay Mera Baccha, Re-Sale kay baary mein Sochy, hain na_ _ **(aweee… Sach Abhi, Tum Buht Achy ho)**_ _koi Shak…_

 _Khair Shak tou hy Mujhy kay Tum nay Meri Pink Shirt Jaan kr Jala dii_ _ **(arry ab Iron achanak Kharab ho gayii tou)**_ _, arry tou kya Meri hee Shirt Press hoty waqt, Nhai Nahi zarur koi Garbar ki hogi Tum nay_ _ **(haan haan, Main ny hee Bari Bii Iron sy kaha kay bhae Jal ja aur Wo Jal gayii)**_ _, khair itny bhi Anter Yami Nhai ho Tum aur Iron Tumhari Baat Suny gi hee kyun_ _ **(aye Bhagwaan)**_ _…_

 _And the Story Continues…..._


End file.
